


Ужин для Мастера.

by Pandorra



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...вдруг захотелось не просто наблюдать. Захотелось делать что-то для Него. Например, сделать дом уютнее или… хотя бы еду приготовить. Получше и повкуснее, ту, которую Мастер заслуживает. Захотелось, чтобы Мастер заметил его заботу. О нём же никто не заботится".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ужин для Мастера.

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на мероприятие Secret Santa на заявку: "Рейзел|Франкенштейн, фанфик, можно пейринг, жанр любой, кроме жестокого стеба над Рейзелом. Рейтинг тоже любой, но без НЦы. Сюжет - предканон, первые дни Франкенштейна у Рея, волнение и переживания, все валится из рук, тщетные попытки приготовить обед".
> 
> Предупреждение: как таковых, нет. Это предканон, так что может показаться некоторый ООС героев, но автор верит, что в начале их знакомства они могли быть такими.  
> Также присутствует некоторое авторское допущение на тему физиологических потребностей Ноблесс (автор говорит о приёме пищи).
> 
> Примечание: опять же, это предканон, Франкенштейн тут ещё молодой и глупый, только встретивший своего Мастера. Поэтому пока настолько глубокой заботы, трепета и любви, к которым мы привыкли, ещё не появилось, но всё это уже начинает зарождаться.

Кухня была большая. Очень большая, с высокими сводами, холодными каменными стенами, массивными столами и разнообразной утварью. Здесь был и камин, и закрытая печь для приготовления хлебов, и котлы для супов, множество кастрюль, горшков, чаш. У одной стены стоял большой шкаф со стеклянными дверцами, за которыми хранили несколько наборов дорогих, качественных, красивейших сервизов. А ещё в кухне было полно разнообразной еды, которой можно было бы недельку кормить целую деревню, особенно, если дозировать порции.  
Франкенштейн стоял посреди этой впечатляющей кухни и думал о том, что она пустая. Забитая до отвала, но очень-очень пустая. Сам учёный жил уединёно, у него даже слуги не было (и правда, зачем лишние свидетели его порой весьма опасным делам?), поэтому и кухонька в его доме была крохотная и служила чаще как вторая лаборатория, а не как помещение для готовки. Если совсем честно… поварское искусство было одной из немногих областей, которые недавно пойманный Ноблесс гений никогда не стремился освоить.  
Но! Он бывал у знатных господ там, во внешнем мире. Кухни в их замках являли собой средоточием жизни. Там всегда бывало полно слуг, поваров, детей, собак, постоянно что-то готовили, оттуда шли вкусные запахи. Кипела жизнь.  
Почему же здесь так пусто? Разве у Ноблесс нет слуг? Разве Он не приглашает к себе гостей?  
Франкенштейн подумал, что кухня – это ещё полбеды. Весь огромный дом был холодный, пустой и производил впечатление некой заброшенности. При идеальном порядке, чистоте и элегантной обстановке тут невозможно почувствовать себя комфортно.  
Почему? Почему Он не наполнил свой дом жизнью? Ведь в Его глазах столько тепла, Он очень тёплый, и с Ним рядом спокойно, с Ним совершенно не хочется язвить и насмехаться.  
Франкенштейн вспомнил их встречу.  
По правде говоря, причин тому, что он дал Благородным себя поймать, было две. И обе не имели ничего общего со страхом смерти, проигрыша или слабостью. Первая – идеальная возможность увидеть их, говорить с ними, получить доказательства того, что бессмертие реально. Сила реальна. Неуязвимость реальна. Ноблесс были средоточием знаний, мудрости и мощи. Они были Богами. Практически готовым ответом на вопросы Франкенштейна.  
Ну, и вторая вызывала досаду. Копьё. Во время драки Франкенштейн почувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть, и контроль будет ослаблен. Ведь противники были очень сильны. Ему нужна была передышка. Он, конечно, сумасшедший, но не без мозгов же.  
Откуда Франкенштейну было знать, что за существо Лорд Ноблесс. Если бы знал, то ещё трижды подумал бы, а стоит ли сдаваться. Напыщенный индюк на троне! И эти его важные индюки поменьше рядом. Хотя, учёный не мог отрицать, что Лорд всё же был единственным оригинальным и стоящим экземпляром из всех Благородных. И вызывал уважение.  
Лорд ответил ему взаимностью. То есть, при весьма большом уважении к талантам и уму учёного, всласть поиздевался над пленником с высоты своего положения. Юмор у повелителя был… своеобразный.  
Франкенштейн тоже посмеялся про себя. Поймать-то они его поймали, а что делать дальше – не знали. Ноблесс слишком благородны и милосердны, поэтому Лорду предстояло решить сложную проблему – как защитить людей от безумия учёного, не уничтожив такие ценные мозги? Разве что навечно запереть в каком-нибудь подвале, лишив сил.  
Положение спас Он. Хотя, в тот момент никто так и не подумал…  
Что заставило Истинного Ноблесс попросить за него, человека, само существование которого являлось угрозой, Франкенштейн не понимал. Он просто вдруг появился в зале. Как, откуда - учёный не понял. Не было грома, землетрясения, распахнутых порывом ветра дверей. Он будто возник - совершенно естественно, спокойно, не стараясь привлечь чьего-то внимания, но все, тем не менее, тут же повернулись к Нему. Абсолютно отрешённое лицо, полное покоя и внутреннего умиротворения. Но глаза! В их глубине было столько любопытства, такая жажда узнать... Что? Франкенштейн не понял, каких именно знаний жаждал тот, чью волю уважал даже Лорд, но не узнать, не понять жаждущий знаний, истины взгляд он не мог. Франкенштейн каждый день видел этот взгляд в зеркале. Все эти Ноблесс вокруг вели себя так, словно знают всё, познали мир и смысл, и имеют право решать за людей. Для людей. Но ни один из них не жил жизнью человека, поэтому они не знали ни черта. Так думал Франкенштейн.  
Но Он. О, все силы! Он был любопытен. Он желал знаний, он был готов впитывать эти знания. И это заставило Франкенштейна захлебнуться от восторга. Гораздо позже учёный открыл для себя и глубокую мудрость Истинного Ноблесс, и его неземную элегантность, и великую мощь (разве мог бы Лорд чтить кого-то слабее себя?). Но тогда их глаза встретились, они заглянули друг в друга и поняли, что ищут одного и того же.  
Поэтому Франкенштейн, которому уже нечего было терять (его дом Кертье благополучно разрушил, пытаясь достать "цель"), не стал противиться, когда Кадис Этрама ди Райзел заступился за него перед Лордом и забрал к себе. Слишком опасен и неуравновешен, чтобы жить среди людей, но слишком ценен, чтобы вот так просто уничтожить. Ха.  
Оставшись с этим древним и загадочным существом один на один, Франкенштейн сначала не знал, чего от него ждут. Райзел не демонстрировал высокомерия, не требовал подчинения, не собирался как-то ограничивать свободу Франкенштейна. Он практически не говорил и всё время был один. Не желая оставаться неблагодарным, Франкенштейн предложил свои услуги - быть может, господину Райзелу нужна помощь?  
Ноблесс тогда лишь поднял взгляд и спокойно сказал:  
\- Я прошу прощения за то, с какой настойчивостью пригласил тебя. Боюсь, я пренебрег твоим выбором. Однако ты здесь не в качестве слуги. И не заключённый. Ты - мой гость.  
\- И как долго я могу быть... гостем?  
\- Столько, сколько пожелаешь. Я не держу тебя, однако буду благодарен, если ты останешься подольше.  
Франкенштейн заметил и оценил, как элегантно Райзел выразил свои пожелания, намекнул на то, что сбегать не стоит и при этом не задел его гордость. Как будто Франкенштейну было, куда сбегать. К тому же, Лукедония и ежедневные наблюдения за совершенными существами – буквально дар Судьбы. Не стоит им пренебрегать.  
Лёгкий поклон.  
\- Я буду рад погостить у вас, господин.  
\- Я не твой господин.  
«Как же мне называть его? Не по имени же…».  
\- Милорд, иногда у людей человека, который старше, мудрее, пользуется уважением и владеет определённым знанием, называют мастером. Позвольте называть вас так?  
Франкенштейну показалось, что Райзелу было приятно это услышать. Что ему понравилось. И в этот момент отозвалось его сердце – учёному стало хорошо просто от того, что он доставил радость Ему. Наваждение какое-то – Райзел обладал совершенно особым обаянием и вызывал лишь симпатию.  
Первое время в доме Франкенштейн осматривался и не позволял себе ничего лишнего. Насколько он понял, Ноблесс не нуждались в пище и воде так, как люди. Да и сон не был для них необходимостью. В доме было несколько слуг, которые следили за порядком и готовили еду. В основном, себе – Райзел крайне редко и мало ел. А теперь они готовили ещё и для Франкенштейна. Отвратно, с его точки зрения. Могли бы и лучше. В первый же вечер за ужином новоявленный Мастер присоединился к трапезе, но, как подозревал Франкенштейн, не для того, чтобы утолить голод, а, скорее, для беседы. Хотя, говорил Мастер крайне мало – он предпочитал слушать. О том, каково это – жить среди людей. Об их обычаях.  
Кажется, был уже четвёртый день пребывания Франкенштейна в замке Райзела, когда учёный, наконец, понял, зачем он здесь. Это оказалось не сложно, учитывая темы их разговоров. Мастеру были интересны люди. Не просто интересны – он желал узнать их лучше, узнать о них всё, что возможно. Такое чувство, что люди чем-то притягивали Истинного Ноблесс, завораживали его. Франкенштейн прекрасно понимал, что является для Мастера единственным источником информации, что Райзел словно бы… изучает его.  
Франкенштейну это понравилось. Более того, он был рад, что не ошибся, когда увидел этот огонь любопытства и жажды познания в кроваво-красных глазах.  
Франкенштейн тоже наблюдал за Мастером. Странно, учёный всегда считал себя успешным во всём, за что ни брался. Был уверен в своём вкусе и манерах. Но глядя на то, как Райзел обедает, как сидит, как двигается, чувствовал себя медведем в маленьком магазинчике фарфоровой посуды. Райзел был слишком совершенным. Франкенштейн сам не заметил, как его пытливый ум сыграл с ним шутку – учёный по уши погрузился в наблюдение за Мастером, в попытку разгадать головоломку по имени Кадис Этрама ди Райзел. Стал слишком одержим объектом изучения.  
Определённо, они друг друга стоили.  
И вдруг захотелось не просто наблюдать. Захотелось делать что-то для Него. Например, сделать дом уютнее или… хотя бы еду приготовить. Получше и повкуснее, ту, которую Мастер заслуживает. Захотелось, чтобы Мастер заметил его заботу. О нём же никто не заботится. Эти павлины заперли его здесь совершенно одного, окружили аурой таинственности, а сами… «Никто не может знать о Нём!», «Истинный Ноблесс существует лишь для защиты Ноблесс». Тьфу. Чушь собачья. Он существует для жизни. Как и всё. Для полной жизни.  
Эти мысли и привели Франкенштейна на кухню. Он педантично изучил всё её содержимое. Посмотрел на продукты. И понял, что слабо представляет себе, что делать. Спрашивать слуг? Ни за что, учитывая качество их блюд. Франкенштейн был очень взволнован. Он не сможет. В жизни никогда не готовил. А если Мастер посмотрит на него неодобрительно, это будет позор.  
Потом учёный всё же взял себя в руки и решил искать спасения в себе. То есть, подойти к делу так, как привык – тщательно и всесторонне изучить вопрос, рассчитать, составить алгоритм. Он начал с библиотеки. У Мастера была огромная и обширная библиотека. Там наверняка есть хотя бы одна нужная ему книга.  
Поиски заняли весь день и часть вечера. Франкенштейн уже отчаялся и думал о запасном плане. Но книга нашлась. Учёный читал её всю ночь, выбирая блюда для своего…дебюта и тщательно продумывая ужин. Разумеется, он должен быть идеальным, как любой его эксперимент. Блюда должны гармонировать, быть лёгкими и питательными. Вот, правда, с какой стороны подступиться к кастрюле и как ощипать птицу, не говоря уже о чистке рыбы, Франкенштейн не знал. Несколько тушек отправились в корзину для собак в результате его проб и ошибок. С тех пор окрестные собаки полюбили порог кухни Истинного Ноблесс.  
Потом Франкенштейн не рассчитал количество жира для жарки, из-за чего мясо подгорело. Пытаясь стянуть сковороду с огня, он забыл о прихватке, сильно обжёг руку и в итоге довёл себя до такого состояния, когда хотелось лишь призвать Копьё и покрошить всё к чёртовой матери в щепки. Но учёный справился с собой. Исключительно из уважения к дому Мастера.  
Сам же Райзел с интересом поглядывал на Франкенштейна, но молчал. Да, Лорд предупреждал его о том, что этот человек – опасное создание и любитель всяких рискованных экспериментов, но пока вроде бы не происходило ничего страшного. Лишь окрестные собаки сильно поправились. Да сам Франкенштейн казался очень увлечённым. Видимо, он был счастлив, что нашёл здесь какое-то дело. Поэтому пока Рейзел предпочитал не вмешиваться.  
И вот однажды вечером, когда Мастер по обыкновению спустился в столовую для трапезы, Франкенштейн уже ждал его там. Стол бы накрыт на двоих. Ужин, видимо, состоял из нескольких блюд и десерта. Сам Франкенштейн внешне казался спокойным, но на самом деле его трясло так сильно, что приходилось сцеплять руки за спиной и надеяться, что у Мастера не настолько чувствительный слух, чтобы уловить бешеный стук его сердца. Но либо Райзел так и не заметил состояния Франкенштейна, либо – что вероятнее – предпочёл не заострять на этом своего внимания. Учёный отодвинул для него кресло, и Мастер сел за стол, с интересом рассматривая блюда к ужину.  
\- М-мастер, - Франкенштейн откашлялся. – Я взял на себя смелость приготовить для вас нечто особенное. Прошу, попробуйте.  
Сам же учёный, которому кусок в горло не лез от волнения, остался стоять в нескольких шагах от кресла Мастера, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Райзел взял салфетку и положил себе на колени, медленно расправив складочки. Затем потянулся к приборам. Как же ползёт время! Франкенштейну казалось, что он уже раз десять умер. По крайней мере, именно столько раз замирало его сердце, пока Мастер совершал приготовления к вкушению пищи. И вот он отрезал ножичком первый кусочек мяса и поднёс его к губам – очень красиво и элегантно, правда, Франкенштейн не мог сейчас оценить всё изящество Мастера. Для него в этот момент мир остановился. Он следил, как Мастер кладёт первый кусочек в рот, как промокает салфеткой губы, тщательно пережёвывая пищу, и ждал. Наконец, Мастер проглотил еду, сделал глоток вина и… начал отрезать ножичком второй кусочек. Молча.  
Франкенштейн удержался на ногах исключительно силой воли. Нет, это выше его сил. Неужели, Ему не нравится?!  
\- Франкенштейн…  
\- Да, Мастер? – голос еле слушался.  
\- А почему ты стоишь? Ты разве не голоден?  
\- Д-да, Мастер… конечно…  
Франкенштейн поспешно сел, но так и не смог заставить себя есть.  
\- Франкенштейн…  
\- Да?  
\- Я хотел бы ещё раз насладиться этим блюдом. Будет ли с моей стороны эгоистично попросить тебя приготовить его в ближайшее время?  
Франкенштейн с трудом сдержал одновременно и нервный, и счастливый смех.  
\- Нет, Мастер, вовсе нет. Я с удовольствием приготовлю это блюдо ещё раз. Прошу, попробуйте десерт.  
Ему понравилось! Мастер был доволен! Франкенштейн испытывал сейчас примерно такой же приступ радостного возбуждения, как и после удачно проведённого эксперимента. Нет… немного по-другому, но от этого чувство не было менее сильным. Завтра он сделает лучше. Если бы было побольше подопытных. Его собственный вкус не даст объективных результатов, нужна экспериментальная группа. Прежде, чем давать блюдо Мастеру, не мешало бы испробовать его на других. Может, слуги? Нет, эти ни на что не годятся. Ничего, он что-нибудь придумает. Ради удовольствия Мастера…  
А ещё нужно сделать этот дом уютнее, добавить света, построить слуг. Мастер выше каких-то бытовых дел, значит, этим должен заняться кто-то другой. Франкенштейн порой не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать, насколько уникален Мастер, но такое создание не должно жить в одиночестве.  
И словно отражая его собственные мысли, Рейзел произнёс, скользя отрешённым взглядом по теням от свечей:  
\- Франкенштейн… я рад, что ты со мной.


End file.
